Le Trio Infernal
by nekosama13094
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'une Chèvre, un Poisson et un Crabe ont en commun ? à priori pas grand chose mais nos compères ne semblent pas s'en soucier Une petite fic courte et mignonette (trop courte sans doute)


"Je pensais t'avoir bien dit de ne pas lui crier dessus. Il est encore trop petit, il ne comprends pas le grec." gronda le grand pope au maître du jeune Aphrodite qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde regretter ses actes.

"De mon temps on ne faisait pas dans la dentelle ! À son âge j'étais déjà prêt à porter l'armure et à me battre jusqu'à la lie !" tonna le maître du futur Chevalier d'Or sans calmer son arrogance. Sion n'aimait pas cet homme. Mais c'est le seul à avoir accepté de former le jeune Aphrodite.

"À son âge tu parlais le grec et tu pouvais comprendre ce que t'ordonnais ton maître. Retire-toi maintenant, tu en as assez fait." clôtura le Pope contrarié. Le maître du Poisson tourna les talons en grommelant dans sa barbe. Malotru. Odieux personnage.

Sion soupira et quitta son trône, il commença à arpenter les couloirs en direction du jardin des Poissons. Il commença sa descente des escaliers, puis arrivé au niveau du temple il tendit le cou pour repérer le jeune garçon dont il repéra la chevelure bleutée entre les roses écarlates du jardin.

Avec un petit sourire en coin il concentra son cosmos sur la tâche bleue qu'il souleva la petite chose dans les airs. Le jeune Poisson se débattit d'abord jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le Monsieur avec une robe bleu qui parlait Suédois et qui le posa à ses pieds. Aphrodite commença par détourner le regard. Son maître lui avait crié dessus, il devait donc avoir fait une bêtise mais il ignorait laquelle. Il ne comprenait rien aux aboiements laids de l'homme barbu et moche.

"Lève les yeux jeune Poisson, tu n'as rien fait de mal aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas là pour te gronder." le rassurer le vieux Monsieur en robe en s'accroupissant près de lui.

"Mais mon maître m'a grondé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi."

"Pour rien, il n'arrive pas à se mettre dans la tête que la terre entière ne parle pas grec. Viens avec moi au lieu de bouder. J'ai des gens à te présenter." proposa le Monsieur en bleu en lui tendant sa main toute fripée. Le petit garçon la prit entre ses petits doigts sans comprendre, puis il suivit le monsieur bleu. Il passa dans la Onzième maison, il n'y avait encore personne ici et il y faisait toujours très froid, même en été, puis la Dixième.

Normalement il était vide comme le précédent, pourtant aujourd'hui il y avait beaucoup de bruit. Des bruits de courses et des rires. Aphrodite tendit l'oreille. Enchanté par ses sons qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps. Le monsieur en bleu s'arrêta dans la maison et appela deux noms.

Shura et Angelo. Aphrodite n'avait jamais oublié ses noms. Pas plus qu'il n'avait jamais oublié les deux petites bouilles qui sortirent des colonnes avec un air intrigué. Des cheveux noirs pour l'un, très noirs. Et des cheveux marines pour l'autre. Tout les deux intrigués. Le monsieur en bleu dit quelque chose dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à du grec. C'était plus doux. Et mélodieux. Les deux garçons se mirent à sourire et s'approchèrent en sautillant du nouveau venu.

"Me llamo Shura."

"Il mio nome è Angelo." se présentèrent les garçons. Ils ne parlaient pas grec, c'était trop joli.

"Mi-Mitt namn är Aphrodite." les deux comparses lui sourirent, de leur grand sourire où il manquait pleins de dents. Puis ils l'emmenèrent jouer avec eux. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait la langue d'ici. Ce devait être ce qui les avaient rapproché autant. De se dire qu'on pouvait s'aimer sans parler la même langue. C'est pour ça qu'il se sont tout de suite adorés.

Ce jour là il jouèrent à des jeux de chez eux, s'expliquant les règles avec des dessins tracés dans le sable. Ils s'apprirent des chansons. Ils s'amusèrent à n'en plus pouvoir bouger. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'effondrer de fatigue ans le Dixième temple. Exténués et heureux. Décidés à devenir de super Chevaliers pour pourfendre le mal avec leurs copains.

* * *

"Aphro ? Shura ? C'est p'us drôle maintenant, j'en ai marre de chercher !" ronchonna Angelo en vérifiant une énième fois derrière les grandes colonnes de pierre du temple du Capricorne devenu le QG de la bande. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Aphrodite n'aimait pas la déco du Cancer et que Shura était allergique au pollen. La présence de roses étant, donc, problématique.

"Allez ! Sortez maintenant ! J'ai cherché partout et vous êtes nulle part ! On peu pas jouer à autre chose ? J'aime pas cache-cache ! Je préfère la bagarre ou au moins jouer à chat ! Allez ! C'est pas marrant !" continua de râler tout seul l'italien en tapant des pieds de plus en plus fort comme si s'acharner sur sa maigre semelle allait changer quoi que ce soit.

Des gloussements se firent entendre dans le temple. Ragaillardit de ce nouvel indice le jeune garçon recommença a zigzaguer entre les piliers, les yeux de nouveau pétillants et l'oreille alerte. Les rires et les 'chut' de Shura se rapprochaient inexorablement... non, il s'était éloigné...Il fit demi-tour et s'approcha de nouveau...Passa...Repassa...Rien à faire, l'endroit où devaient se trouver ses amis était vide de présence... à moins que...

Le jeune garçon leva timidement le nez en l'air en comprenant la manœuvre. Juste a temps pour voir ses deux compères lui tomber dessus comme deux grosses masses lourdes.

"Bande de méchants ! Vous avez pas le droit de monter sur les colonnes ! Depuis le début je vous cherche par terre ! En plus vous êtes trop gros vous m'avez fait mal !" jappait le petit garçon en faisant de grands gestes à la manière méditerranéenne pour mimer sa colère en plus de la hurler à pleins poumons.

"On est pas gros ! On est musc'és !" contredit Aphrodite vexé d'avoir été traité de 'gros'.

"C'est ce que disent tout les gros !" asséna Angelo avant de se prendre une tarte en pleine poire.

"Et bin puisque c'est ça t'es chat ! Na ! Cours Shura ! Il doit pas nous attraper ! I' sait pas grimper on va monter les colonnes !" se moqua le suédois en détalant avec son ami espagnol qui riait à pleines dents (bien qu'il lui en manquait plus de la moitié)

"Mais partez pas ! Méchants ! Vilains ! J'étais pas prêt ! Pouce ! Mais pouceuh !"

* * *

"Et la c'est le Poisson, et là-bas le Cancer. Et moi je suis ici." expliqua Shura en pointant les étoiles du Capricorne du doigt. Il était cool le maître de Shura. Il lui apprenait les constellations, il lui apprenait des histoires, comme celle du Roi Arthur ou celle des Rois d'Espagne et lui enseignait aussi le respect d'autrui mais avant tout l'honneur du guerrier. Mais comme les maîtres d'Aphrodite et Angelo qui passaient leur temps à crier.

"C'est trop bien...J'ai des étoiles." s'émerveilla le suédois aux prunelles pétillantes, allongé entre ses deux amis dans l'herbe à côté du Temple du Capricorne.

"C'est bien pas vrai ? D'ailleurs mon maître m'a raconté les histoires des constellations. Enfin...Celles des Chevaliers d'Or on avait pas le temps pour voir les quatre-vingt huit qui existent."

" 'Ya quatre-vingt huit constellations ? Je te crois pas Shura ! Le ciel est trop petit !" protesta le jeune Cancer en secouant la tête.

"Tais-toi Angelo ! Moi je veux entendre ces histoires." ronchonna Aphrodite. "Vas-y Shura ! C'est quoi l'histoire des Poissons ?"

"Et bin mon maître il m'a dit que les Poissons en fait, c'était Aphrodite et Éros qui s'enfuyaient, mais je sais plus de qui. Et puis pour s'échapper ils se sont transformés en Poissons et se sont jetés dans une rivière. Mais pour ne pas se perdre Aphrodite attacha une ficelle à la queue d'Éros pour que le courant ne les séparent pas." narra Shura avec un grand sourire en croissant de lune.

"C'est trop joli ! J'adore ton histoire Shura."

"Et moi ! Et moi ! Pourquoi t'a commencé par Aphrodite d'abord ! Moi aussi je veux savoir !" rouspéta le Quatrième Or en faisant des bonds autour du Capricorne.

"Bin tu m'as pas demandé. Et pus elle est un peu nulle ton histoire. T'étais un copain de l'Hydre des douze travaux d'Astérix et tu t'es fait écraser pendant leur combat, Poséidon t'a ressuscité en monstre géant et quand t'es mort Héra t'a mis dans les étoiles." se moqua Shura.

"M'en fous, Je suis un monstre géant et pas toi ! Et d'abord c'est pas Astérisque mais Hercule ! Na !"

"Si t'es pas content t'a qu'à raconter toi même l'histoire !"

"Hey ! Criez pas ! Si on réveille tout le Sanctuaire le vieux va plus vouloir qu'on dorme ensemble chez Shura ! Et c'est quoi ton histoire à toi ?"

"Moi ? oh... elle est nulle mon histoire."

"Elle peut pas être pire que celle d'Angelo." s'amusa Aphrodite.

"Méchant !"

"Pas beau ! Allez ! Raconte Shura !"

"Bon...Comme tu veux. Bin moi c'était Pan qui s'enfuyait transformé en chèvre, mais je sais plus de qui. Il à voulu sauter dans une rivière lui aussi mais il hésitait entre rester en chèvre ou se changer en Poisson et au final il a juste changé sa queue en nageoire..."

"C'est ça ton histoire ?"

"Bah ouais."

"T'as raison elle est nulle, même son histoire de crabe transformé en monstre géant elle est mieux." rigola Aphrodite.

"J'ai pas choisi ! Et de toute manière on s'en fiche. On va être des super-Chevaliers et protéger Athéna. C'est trop cool ! C'est mieux qu'être à moitié Poisson, un Crabe géant ou que d'être attaché à un autre Poisson par la queue." éluda malicieusement le Capricorne en se tournant à nouveau vers les étoiles.

"Ouais ! On va être les meilleurs des Chevaliers d'Athéna !" s'extasia le Poisson.

"Ouais ! Pour Athéna !" approuva le Cancer.

"Pour Athéna !" Reprirent en cœur les trois compères en tendant leurs petits poings vers les étoiles.

Finalement ils le crièrent tellement fort que Sion se fâcha et les priva de sorties nocturnes pendant une semaine. Mais les trois garçons s'en fichaient. Un jour ils pourront aller les uns chez les autres quand ils voudraient. Un jour ils seront les plus fiers Chevaliers d'Athéna.

* * *

**Happy BirthDay Saharu-chan ! Cadeau pour toi ;) (j'ai failli être en retard j'avais oublié qu'on était le dix-huit ^^)**

**Un petit texte un peu court pour ma moyenne mais je suis un peu pressée ses temps-ci (T^T)**

**Pour la petite histoire c'est Typhon qui poursuivait et Pan et Aphrodite et Éros ou Téthys et Thérys selon les légendes ;)**

**J'espère pouvoir continuer à publier mais il y a de grandes chances que vous n'entendiez plus parler de moi avant la mi-décembre. Désolée.**


End file.
